disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Burger King
Burger King, often abbreviated as BK and known as Hungry Jack's in Australia, is a global chain of hamburger fast-food restaurants formed in 1954. Although it is not owned by Disney, it did several promotional tie-ins with Disney films and television shows from 1991 to 1996 before resuming their partnership with its competitor McDonald's the following year. List of Disney tie-ins The following is a list of Disney toys that came in Kids Club Meals in chronological order. *''Walt Disney World Parade'' (1991) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''Pinocchio'' (1992) *''Goof Troop'' (1992) *''Aladdin'' (1992) *''Mickey's Toontown (1993) *''Bonkers'' (1993) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''The Lion King'' (1994) *''Aladdin'' TV series (1994) *''The Little Mermaid'' TV series (1994) *''Gargoyles'' (1995) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) *''Pocahontas'' (1995) *''Toy Story'' (1995) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1996) *''Oliver & Company'' (1996) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) *''Toy Story'' (now on video) (1996) *''Star Wars (2005)'' Gallery Thorbktoysmain.jpg The Super Star Wars Collection Super-D.jpg The Super Star Wars Collection.jpg Lionkingbk20.jpg Burgerking-cannon.jpg Burgerking-benjamina.jpg Burger King Goof Troop bowling PJ front.jpg Burger King Goof Troop bowling PJ back.jpg BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa c.jpg BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa b.jpg BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa a.jpg BK The Lion King adult Simba b.jpg BK The Lion King adult Simba a.jpg BK Pochaontas pop up c.jpg BK Pochaontas pop up b.jpg BK Pochaontas pop up a.jpg BK Pochaontas Percy b.jpg BK Pochaontas Percy a.jpg BK Pochaontas John Smith pop up c.jpg BK Pochaontas John Smith pop up b.jpg BK Pochaontas John Smith pop up a.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine d.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine c.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine b.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine a.jpg BK 95 GoofyMovie.jpg 41xzrsgO5tL.jpg 41lboV5+10L.jpg 31S0hqWZnDL.jpg 21uZ6rGn1hL.jpg Scud Burger King Toy.jpg Buzz Lightyear Burger King Toy.jpg Burger King Goof Troop Rolling Bowler PJ.jpg Burger King Goof Troop Rolling Bowler Pete.jpg Burger King Goof Troop Rolling Bowler Goofy.jpg Max Goof Toy.png Burger King Goof Troop Bowlers.jpg BK Aladdin Hidden Treasurers.jpg Oliver&companyburgerking1996.png BK Aladdin Magic Cups.jpg BK Aladdin Toys.jpg Burger-king-toys-the-lion-king-38920582-567-362.jpg BK Beauty and the Beast Toys.jpg BK Pinocchio Water Toys.jpg BK Pocahontas Toys.jpg BK The Little Mermaid Toys.jpg Burger-King-Disney-Bonkers-Bobcat-Complete-Set-Crash.jpg BK Mickey's Toontown Toys.jpg BK Disney World Surprise Celebration Parade Toys.jpg BK Gargoyles Toys.jpg BK Toy Story Toys.jpg BK Timon and Pumbaa Toys.jpg BK Muppet Treasure Island Toys.jpg 1996-Burger-King-Disney-The-Hunchback-of-Notre-Dame.jpg 1995-Toy-Story-Burger-King-Hand-Puppet-Pals-1-400x400.jpg BK The Nightmare Before Christmas Watches.jpg BK Pocahontas Finger Puppets.jpg Burger King The Lion King Plastic Cup with Box.jpg Burger King Dumbo Plastic Cup with Box.jpg Burger King Beauty and the Beast Plastic Cup with Box.jpg Burger King Aladdin Plastic Cup with Box.jpg Burger King Pinocchio Plastic Cup with Box.jpg Burger King Snow White Plastic Cup with Box.jpg Category:Non-Disney Category:Restaurants Category:Companies Category:United States Category:Star Wars Category:Iron Man Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Captain America Category:Thor Category:Spider-Man Category:Ant-Man Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Doctor Strange Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Aladdin Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Pocahontas Category:Disney Princesses Category:Bonkers Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Goof Troop Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Goofy Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:The Lion King Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Muppet Treasure Island Category:The Muppets Category:Pinocchio Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Toy Story Category:The Avengers